Avatar Drabbles of Doom
by Ryuuko1
Summary: A response to an ZukoAangZuko drabble challenge. There will be 100 drabbles total in bunches of 50. Shonenai mentioned but nothing specific. Topics included in story.
1. 1 to 50

Author: Zuko/Aang challenge issued by shadowcat238. It was for 100 drabbles, and I've managed to churn out the first 50. shadowcat's were around one to three sentence each, but as I can't stop there, all of these are around 100 to 200 words. Or, as close to that as possible. Enjoy! Reviews are love.

Disclaimer: Whoever told you I own Avatar is DEAD WRONG. If I did, Zuko and Aang would have a -very- different relationship than their current one.

1. Hold

His hold on Appa's saddle was a death-grip, knuckles white in terror. His face betrayed none of his apprehension, however; to do so would be below the Fire Lord. Aang could read the man very well, though. The tension in his shoulders was all that needed to be said.

"Appa's very good at flying. He's been doing it since he was a baby. Right, buddy?"

Appa gave a groan of assent and Zuko frowned. "I don't doubt his skills."

"Then why are you so tense?"

Zuko decided not to dignify that question with an answer; Aang chuckled to himself.

2. Time

As time passed, once-Prince Zuko realized a few things: that his uncle was more his father than his blood-father, that his scar wasn't really a mark of shame anymore, and that the only reason he continued to chase after the Avatar was so that he could see the boy.

The last realization disturbed him; when had the child become so important to him? For the longest time the Avatar had merely been a ticket to redemption, but now he wasn't certain exactly what he would do if he managed to capture his elusive prey. He wondered why it had changed.

3. Place

What exactly was his place in all of this? He pondered this as he walked down the corridor of the Earth Kingdom palace. He had betrayed his uncle, shattered the possible trust growing between the Avatar and he, yet had regained his honor and his place in his kingdom.

Well, that wasn't really true yet. He was still in the Earth Kingdom, his every movement watched by the Dai Li and Mai. He was yet far from the shores of his proud nation, still trapped.

Was what he had done right? Had it been honorable? Was _this_ really his place in the world or had he lost any chance of belonging?

4. Stirring

He felt the body beside him stirring and did his best to remain still and quiet, as if he were yet asleep. He found he enjoyed these sleepy moments when Aang slowly awoke, still not entirely aware. It was this time when he found the Avatar to be most vulnerable and treasured it. Aang was only this way with _him_. He felt the lithe body beside him uncoil and stretch, slowly entering into the waking world. Zuko smiled softly, and opened his eyes to see Aang looking at him in a way only they shared.

"'morning," Aang murmured sleepily.

5. Warmth

Fire provided some warmth, but it was a background sensation. The sheer heat the existed between them was an inferno, blazing and consuming. There wasn't even a remote possibility that either would be cold that night, no matter that it got quite chilly in the mountain evenings--not when they were intertwined, bodies molding to the other's contours. The blanket that covered them was stifling, the tent too closed, it was suffocating in the heat. Neither noticed, however, lost in the warmth of tender, erotic touches, in burning, soothing kisses, and in smoldering glances reserved for between them only.

6. Life

There was a _vibrance_ in him that Zuko envied; every day was a new adventure even though he had seen the world over countless times. There was such an overflow of _life_ in Aang that it almost burned. Zuko felt pale in comparison to the Avatar, and perhaps that was where the desire came from. He wanted a part of that spark, something to ignite his dull and forsaken existence into something greater than he could conceive. The meager existence he had couldn't be called a life by any stretch—he wanted something more. The Avatar seemed able to provide that extra something, but Zuko was too proud to ask him what it was.

7. Curious

Aang had recently heard a word he didn't understand and when he asked Sokka or Katara they both immediately changed the topic or avoided the subject altogether. He wasn't a kid anymore, he had a right to know!

That left only one person to ask, and he _knew_ he would get an answer.

The Avatar stalked through the halls of the Fire Nation's palace, taking him to where he was certain to find Zuko. He quietly opened the door to the training room and found the new Fire Lord deep in concentration. His movements were fluid and seemingly effortless, but the sheen of sweat that covered his body told of his exertion. Aang paused, thought, and then jumped in, turning the set into a spar. The Fire Lord recovered quickly from the surprise of fighting the Avatar, but stopped the spar before it could get too involved.

"What is it?"

"I heard this word in town and Katara and Sokka wouldn't explain what it meant."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, curious in spite of himself. "And it would be?"

Aang told him and Zuko was torn between laughing and blushing, two very inappropriate things for a Fire Lord to do.

"This will take some explaining," he finally managed to say.

8. New

Zuko sat on his throne, having just been crowned the new Fire Lord as his uncle's ashes were sent to the heavens to join the Fire Lords of past. It was a strange sensation, the achievement of something that had for so long been merely a dream. It was almost...surreal. He felt the ghost of a touch on his arm and looked up to see the Avatar.

"They're waiting for you, Lord Zuko," the Avatar said, amusement in his eyes and voice.

With the passing of the old came something new, and Zuko hoped to not repeat the mistakes of the old. Perhaps he would be able to, with the Avatar at his side.

9. Quiet

It was deathly quiet. The Avatar sat hunched over, looking at a tomb marker. His hand reached out and he almost touched the stone, but pulled his hand back before it actually made contact.

No, the stone would be cold. _He_ had never been cold. It wouldn't be fitting for this to be his last memory of the young man who had given his life to preserve hope.

It was so quiet. He had never been quiet. This was a poor parting.

Aang stood and resolved to find a better way to remember Zuko than this.

10. Private

Privacy was a luxury for a king and a legend. No matter where they traveled in search nor in how elaborate a disguise they created, there was never a moment of privacy.

Especially if they traveled together, as they sometimes did. Always news of their progress went before them, people wanting to see the Avatar who had saved them and the Fire Lord who changed everything lining the major roads, hoping to catch a glimpse (Zuko _despised_ flying). They had long ago accepted this, and only Zuko's temper and Aang's status gave them any semblence of the privacy they so desired.

11. We

Was there a "we"? An "us"? Aang wasn't certain. His savior was always so closed and prickly whenever the topic of their relationship (if that was what it could be called) came up. The reinstated Fire Prince obviously cared for the Avatar if he had taken the blow from Azula that would have provided a fatal distraction from Aang's battle with Fire Lord Ozai, but was reluctant to discuss _why_ he had done so when it had nearly injured him beyond any healing. Aang wanted to know what caused the strange softness in Zuko's eyes when he looked at him, wanted to know a thousand things that Zuko would never tell him, unless Aang could convince him there was indeed a "we."

12. Aloud

"Don't tell me I just said that aloud," Zuko grumbled as he placed his head in his hand.

Aang grinned widely. "That would be _lying_, though."

Zuko looked away, the slightest color creeping into his cheeks. "Just forget it. I must be sick or something."

"It's just as bad to lie to yourself."

Zuko looked at Aang as if he had two heads.

Aang chuckled. "It's okay." Aang moved close to the Prince, their faces inches apart. "I love you too. For all that you can be pretty dumb."

A half-hearted swat and Aang backed of, grinning as he saw the slightest of smiles cross Zuko's features.

13. Ready

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked, his eyes clouded with too many emotions for Aang to name. Aang nodded and slipped into a fighting stance, his mouth dry. He had fought against Zuko's father and had won, but the man hadn't known his style as well as Zuko did. Zuko had also managed to defeat his sister, the firebending prodigy, which spoke a lot for his skill.

"This is a spar," Aang reminded the Fire-Lord-to-be.

Zuko nodded dismissively. "That doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Remember; loser bottoms."

14. Storm

Aang watched the storm over the sea, lightning striking the water, reminding him of the challenge he faced. He had to learn firebending, and perhaps even lightning, if he wanted to defeat the Fire Lord. Firebending was as terrifying as the storm he observed, nigh uncontrollable without the appropriate mentality. He watched the storm, and his mind drifted. If firebending was like a storm, then what did that mean _he_ was? A hurricane? Destroying everything in its path in circling frustration building on frustration on perceived failure. Yes, that's what he was. A storm with form, substance and control, yet much danger.

15. Bring him

"Bring him in," Zuko commanded idly, meditating in his room. The Avatar was shoved into his room, bound, falling to the floor with a satisfying thud. Zuko looked over at his captive, the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Finally."

"What are you going to do with me? If you hand me over to your father I'm going to die and the world will be plunged into chaos!"

"Who said I was handing you over?"

Aang looked at Zuko, clearly confused and skeptical.

Zuko stood and checked the hall outside, ordering the guards to move down a ways and prevent anyone, even his bitch of a sister, from disturbing them. He closed and locked the door before going through his room searching for cracks and possible ways to hear inside the room. Satisfied, he returned to his seat.

Aang was _very_ confused. "You're not going to give me to your dad?"

"No. He doesn't deserve to have you. _He_ wasn't the one who chased you all over the world, afterall." Zuko stood and loosened the Avatar's bonds.

"You're going to kill him and I'm going to help. On _my_ conditions."

16. Search

Aang couldn't find him _anywhere_. He had been searching for well over an hour to no avail. Exasperated, he cornered one of the townspeople and asked them if they had seen a man with a scar flame-shaped scar on his face and wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. The woman paused, thought, then shrugged. Everyone in the village was Earth Kingdom citizens.

Aang frowned and thanked the woman.

That man was going to be the _death_ of him.

Fire Lords don't take vacations!

17. Heartbeat

Zuko's ear was near the felled Avatar's mouth, his fingers pressing against his neck, desperately trying to find a pulse.

"You can't die! You're the Avatar! You've _won_. You can't die now!"

The slightest pressure against his fingers and Zuko was near ecstatic. It was erratic, but there _was_ a pulse. The Avatar's heart still beat, yet the boy was barely breathing. Remembering one of the few very worthwhile lessons his uncle had picked up from the waterbenders Zuko tilted Aang's head back and gave Aang his breath, praying that the Avatar would last until that damned water-tribe girl arrived.

18. Heaven

When he was a child, Zuko had once heard a story about Heaven. To his young mind it sounded quite dull. He had sought out his mother and asked her. She had given him an answer, but a very unsatisfactory one to him at the time.

Now, years later as he held the sleeping Avatar in his arms he understood a little more of what his mother had said. Heaven is finding someone who cares for you and discovering that you feel the same.

19. Hell

Aang had always been puzzled by the concept of Hell. What was the point of it? Why would people make up such a scary place? It didn't really exist anyway—did it? He had asked Gyasto one day over Pai Sho, and the monk had grown thoughtful, trying to find the right way to phrase a complex, abstract concept so as to be understood by a young boy.

Now, a hundred-odd years after that conversation, Aang finally understood what his mentor had said. Hell is finding that you care for someone and then watching them fade away in your arms.

20. People

"People are _dumb_," Zuko grouched as he sat beneath an awning of a tea stall, the Avatar at his side.

"Aw, they're not _all_ stupid."

Zuko gave him a highly skeptical look. "We're barely in disguise and _no-one notices_."

"Maybe these are better than you give them credit for being?" Aang replied, pulling at the Fire Nation clothing he was wearing.

Zuko choked back an exasperated sigh. "We're in Fire Nation regalia—I'm not even _trying_ to hide who I am—and no one cares anymore." A wry, sad smile twisted Zuko's lips. "I remember a time when I would have had to fend off quite a number of assassination attempts."

Aang shrugged. "Yeah, but that's over. And everything's better now, no?"

Zuko grumbled and slouched, raising the jasmine tea to his lips, in honor of his now deceased uncle. "They're still _dumb_."

21. Kill

Zuko had two options: let the Avatar die or get killed saving him. The decision between the two was surprisingly easy to make. He ran towards the exhausted Avatar with Azula standing over him, lightning crackling on her fingertips. He shot a stream of fire at her, intentionally singing her hair. She turned to glare at him, lightning now gathering around her fist.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Zuzu."

Zuko gave her his best confident smirk. "Just try it."

22. Lips

Aang had kissed Katara before—her lips were soft, giving, and sweet. He had, on a dare and the threat of revelation of a secret he would rather have kept a secret, kissed Toph—her lips were much like her personality: demanding and rough. He had accidently kissed Sokka one day as a scuffle over a fish had become a little too close-quarters. His lips had been thin but surprisingly gentle.

They also had tasted like fish.

Zuko's though, were an entirely different story.

23. Kiss

Kissing Zuko was an experience that defied explanation and description. His kissed burned, provoked, teased, and tortured with their contact. The absence of a kiss, though, was a different kind of torture: you felt cold, alone, and yearning for the warmth that was just out of reach. The kisses marked you and lavished you with attention and affection so intense it hurt. Aang loved Zuko's kisses, as they made him feel wanted in a way that had nothing to do with him being the Avatar. No, Zuko's kisses were for _Aang_, not the legend.

24. For you I will

Zuko looked up hazily at the blood-drenched sky and found he could barely move. What was weighing him down so much? It hurt to move anything, so he remained still, trying to work out what had happened to him.

Ah. Azula.

He heard movement nearby and tensed, then moaned as the very reflex.

Someone knelt down beside him and he found himself looking into silver. "Zuko!"

Zuko found himself smiling. "You won?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"Good," Zuko murmured and closed his eyes.

"NO! Don't die, Zuko, please. I want you to live."

Zuko opened his eyes, every breath painful, but the tears running down the soot-stained face softened him. "For you I will."

25. Mask

Aang held up a mask and placed it to his face, turning to face Zuko and making monster sounds. Zuko's lips quirked up a little, and he shook his head.

"Remind me how old you are?"

"118."

"And yet you still--"

"Oh, leave it alone. Just because _you're _the Fi--"

Zuko moved faster than Aang gave him credit for, finding Zuko's eyes looking intently into his from beyond the mask. "Not here. I'm not _that_ here." Zuko moved back and pulled the mask up, looking at Aang.

"Just like you're not the legend here."

Aang's shoulders slumped and he gave Zuko a wide, apologetic grin. "Aren't we wearing masks then, anyway?"

Zuko decided it was better not to answer.

26. No

Zuko crossed his arms and it looked as if Aang was going to have to fight for this one.

"No."

"C'mon. Please? It'll be fun!"

"I don't care about something be 'fun'."

"You have to relax every now and then Zuko!"

"Your definition of relaxation and mine seem to be very different," Zuko observed dryly.

Aang saw there was only one last way to get Zuko to buckle. His shoulders slumped and he looked away.

Zuko was immediately wary.

Aang looked back at him and turned on the kicked-puppy-dog-eyes on full blast.

Zuko gave in after a minute of torture and cajoling.

27. NO!

"NO!" Aang yelled, obviously frustrated. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did _you mean?" came the cool reply.

"I...well..." An exasperated sigh and a few wild gesticulations later, Aang turned and glared at his Prince. "You're deliberatly being obstinate," he accused.

The Prince gave him the slightest of smirks. "What makes you think that?"

Aang twitched, then pounced on his Prince, sending them both tumbling to the floor, locking their lips together.

Zuko responded warmly to the kiss, solidifying Aang's belief that the Prince had been acting just to make Aang respond in this way.

28. WHAT?

Katara and Sokka stared at Aang, mouths gaping like the fish they were cooking.

"WHAT?" the asked in unison.

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to make my home in the Fire Nation instead of with you guys or Toph."

"Dude, Aang, until recently the Fire Nation _wanted you dead_. Hear that? D. E. A. D," Sokka said, obviously annoyed.

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay near one of your traveling companions? I mean, we know you better than anyone else. Who do you know in the Fire Nation anyway?"

"Well, there's Zuko and Iroh."

Sokka slapped his forehead. "Mr. I-Must-Capture-The-Avatar and the tea-drinking old man? Yeah, some friends to have there."

Aang frowned. "Just so you know, Iroh's a very nice person and is a making a great Fire Lord."

"We _know_ that Aang, we're just worried about you. What made you change your mind?"

"Um...it's a long story."

29. All you Wanted

Aang was holding the fire that would light Zuko's funeral pyre, half-listening to the chanted ceremonial words.

'All you wanted was to be accepted back into your home, to be recognized for the great person you were. Now...your memory will be honored _always, _I'll make sure of that, but it really isn't enough, is it?' Aang thought to himself, resolutely keeping himself from crying. He heard his cue and stepped forward, lighting the pyre, rising flames reflected in his and Iroh's eyes.

"Good-bye," Aang whispered. "If we hadn't lived now, I wonder if we could have been friends for longer?"

30. Away

Aang settled himself on Appa, and looked down at the person standing next to Appa, one hand delicately placed on the bison's thick fur.

"I've come to see you off."

"I won't be gone for long," Aang replied, a smile on his face. "It's nothing major, so I should be back within the month."

"Doesn't sound that minor to me if you're giving yourself that much time," Zuko answered dryly.

"Well, the task itself shouldn't take that long, but there's bound to be distractions along the way, so might as well account for those, no?"

The tiniest quirk of Zuko's lips told Aang that he understood and Aang gave him a happy grin.

31. So Lonely

He never had realized just how lonely a person could be until he lost his some of his new friends. Sokka had fallen protecting Suki and Katara, and Katara in her grief wiped out a large chunk of the Fire Nation troops near her, and had nearly died before being dragged away. Momo had given his life to their cause, as did countless others that Aang had barely known but liked anyway.

Toph had survived, but had drawn within herself after learning of Sokka's death. Temporarily alienated from the two girls, he found himself confronted with another piece of news he didn't think would hit him as hard as it did—Zuko had died in combat. Aang asked the messenger how, and they replied, "Protecting you."

32. So Busy

Aang sat in the corner, making himself as inconspicuous as possible and simple watched. After meeting the Earth King, he had a concept of what being a king would be like that spoke of a life of leisure and little care.

When he had come to visit the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko, he was amazed to find just how much work it too to run a land as vast as the Fire Nation, especially when he had to rebuild it from the ashes.

"He's so busy. Bet he doesn't have time to see me," he murmured to himself.

"I always have time to see the Avatar," he heard a voice reply and looked up into a serious face with amused golden eyes.

33. Confidence

Aang balked and slid out of the tea house before anyone noticed him.

He was the _Avatar_! It shouldn't be this hard!

He fidgeted and turned something nervously over in his pocket.

"He'll just laugh at me," Aang murmured to himself. Still, it was now or never. Zuko was disguised (though Aang could recognize him anywhere), and had taken time out to meet with him.

He just lacked the confidence to go in there.

'C'mon. This can't be any harder than defeating an entire nation,' he thought to himself and stepped inside resolutely inside the tea house, doing his best to exude confidence.

34. Secret

It was his secret. He wouldn't tell it to anyone _ever_. How could he? He was expected to get married with a woman and have children to pass on the mantle of the Fire Lord to. It didn't matter whether or not he cared for the poor thing, he just had to be able to get it up long enough to impregnate her for as many times as it took to have a son. He looked forward to the possibility perhaps even less than the woman would. Being sold off to a Fire Lord who would never have room in his heart for you could possibly be the worst fate possible. So he would keep his secret to himself and pray that he wouldn't go insane.

35. Alone

Sometimes it was nice being alone. Silence broken only by birdsong, earth-song, wind-song and life's constant chatter. Being alone had its perks. It gave him time to think, to meditate, consider. All things that when he was in a city or even with one other person was impossible to achieve. Aang breathed in the air and smiled. There was autumn on the air, and smoke. Two things which reminded him of a certain person he hadn't visited in a while and who would probably be very annoyed with him simultaneously for coming unannounced and not having visited earlier. Aang grinned and floated to his feet. He had spent enough time helping the world readjust to freedom. It was time to see how well that person was adjusting to suddenly being the Fire Lord.

36. Shock

"OW!"

"Don't sneak up on me when I'm training!"

"I'm sorry, _your highness_. Pay more attention on your surroundings! You're the Fire Lord now, there _will_ be assassination attempts."

Zuko bristled metaphorically while Aang still literally smoldered as he put the fire on his clothes out. "Be glad that your uncle taught me how to redirect lightning."

Zuko slowly calmed down (as much as he was ever calm) and had the presence of mind to look a little abashed. "Please excuse my inattention, Avatar." Since Aang was being formal, Zuko felt that he should return the favor (spiteful? No, not at all).

37. Lap

Zuko sat and leaned back against a tree in the Air Temple and watched the slowly resurrecting community of Airbenders. The underground (Zuko found the term amusing to be used in reference to airbenders) community that had hidden from the world for the era of his grandfather and father's domination was slowly coming out into the open ever since his uncle had ascended the throne( that, really, should have been his in the first place) and the rebuilding efforts were headed by the current Avatar, previously thought to be the last Airbender in the world. Said Airbender was now reclining against him, more or less sitting in Zuko's lap.

"You're not a child anymore."

Aang merely shrugged and gave him a dazzling smile. "It's more comfortable sitting this way than on the stone."

38. Flowers

Zuko wasn't romantic. He and the concept weren't even on speaking terms; hell, they probably didn't even know each other. So when a package arrived for Aang at the Earth Kingdom house Aang had picked as a temporary residence, he was confused. More so when he saw what types of flowers they were.

He paid the boy for delivering them and then closed the door absently as he held the flowers. They were all very rare, usually blooming only in the most hard to reach parts of the Fire Nation. Great care must have been taking in transporting and picking them. Aang was astonished that someone would send him something as precious as these.

When he found the note hidden deep within the arrangement he stood very still for a long time, merely staring. Once the initial shock wore off he started laughing.

There were no words. Just a simply drawn heart and a name.

Zuko.

39. First

"Well, this is a first," Sokka said, scratching his head as he observed the scene before him.

Zuko was looking almost sullen as he held the cards in his hands, naked from the waist up, while Aang was left in most of his clothes, and Katara in a distressing state of undress.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Strip poker," was Aang's cheerful answer.

Katara looked away from her brother, her cheeks coloring. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Zuko seemed to be experiencing a crossover of boredom and annoyance which made Sokka strangely sympathize with the Fire Prince. He looked at the three then threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Let's start a new game."

Katara brightened and quickly put on her clothes while Zuko shrugged into what he had taken off and Aang replaced his mini-cape.

Sokka just _knew_ he was going to regret this.

40. Win

He wanted to win so badly, but damn, he was good. Well, Aang supposed that _should_ be the case considering how good his uncle was at Pai Sho. Zuko made another move and Aang's brows knit in concentration. He stayed that way for a while and it was only a small, soft chuckled that made him look up. Zuko was regarding him with an expression that Aang couldn't entirely decipher.

"I've won."

Aang looked down at the board and gaped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would notice."

Aang glowered and Zuko smiled slightly. "Play again?"

41. Craving

Zuko sometimes woke at night, his heart aching, body straining to grasp at something that was seemingly beyond his grasp.

What was it that he craved with his entire being? What was this desire so strong that it hurt? It was a shadow in the back of his mind, and whenever he sought to corner it, it vanished. Infinitely frustrating and pointless, it drove him mad.

What was it?

It wasn't until he found himself at the mercy of gentle, caring hands and soft, butterfly kisses that he discovered what it was he was craving—simple, human, loving touch.

42. Chocolate

Zuko constantly said he hated chocolate. Aang loved it and didn't care who knew. Aang knew what kind Zuko liked, though. Zuko hated the super-sweet melt-in-your-mouth variety that was all the rage across Fire Nation, but he did have a taste for one particular variety. It was hard to come across, but Aang wasn't all that concerned; being the Avatar, nothing was really all that impossible, especially finding the one sweet in the world that his love would eat.

43. Mouth

Aang's mouth and face fascinated Zuko, though he would never tell anyone that, even under torture. It was just so...mailable. Each expression distinct, never blending with any other. You _knew_ when Aang was happy, sad, surprised, or angry. It was written all over his face and expressed very clearly with his mouth. Zuko liked seeing that mouth turn up in a genuine smile, but he wouldn't tell Aang that. The smiles wouldn't be genuine anymore after Aang learned of his like, but seeking to please, and Zuko didn't want that.

44. Touch

Zuko had been denied touch for many years. Aang hadn't been held much as a child, and had spent a hundred years bereft of the sensation. Both needed it more than they cared to admit, but when alone that need came to the front. In public they were nothing more than friends, though good ones. Privately, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, in both the naughty and non-naughty ways. Aang liked to cuddle, while Zuko simply liked to hold Aang's hand, tracing the delicate webwork of veins in his hand and wrist. Touch was important to them both, which made their intimacy all that more intense.

45. Hair

"Zuko, how many times have you changed your hair?"

"What?"

"I've seen pictures of you when you were little--"

Zuko vowed to go over that with his traitor uncle.

"--and then I saw you when you just had that ponytail, then with your fuzz, and now with your long hair and topknot. Are those all the times?"

"You've always been bald though, right?"

"Well, yeah, it's kind of...traditional."

Zuko paused. "I wonder what color your hair would be," he murmured and ran his fingertips over Aang's scalp.

46. Toes

Zuko thought feet were the dirtiest part of the body, so he always shuddered inwardly when he saw that Toph girl walking around barefoot, her toes completely filthy. He strongly wanted to force her to wear shoes, but knew the skill she had with Earthbending. She wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, so he left it at that.

Aang saw this and found it funny, but said nothing to either. Zuko would feel betrayed and Toph would laugh at them both.

47. The Impossible

Aang looked up quickly, bending over the scroll he was writing, eyebrows coming together fiercly.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

The figure that resolved itself into the doorway had him drop his brush and stare.

"Impossible."

A Zuko stood there, relying heavily on a staff used as both crutch and weapon from the scratches he saw on the wood. The side of his face that had been initally scarred was now worse than before, his eye completely sealed shut, thick scars running across it. He moved stiffly, his clothes hanging strangely on him.

"We thought you died."

A bitter smile crept across his lips. "The ocean has its moods."

48. Technology

"What's this do? How about this one? Ooo...this is shiny."

Zuko grabbed Aang's hand before he could touch the delicate machinery sitting on the shelf.

"I said to not touch anything."

"But everything looks so COOL."

"I'm glad you think so," Zuko said absently, though secretly he was pleased. He had tried his hardest to take the war machine his father had created and change the death into something that created an easier life. It had taken patience, quite a number of committees and a significant amount of money, but things were beginning to finally pay off.

Zuko heard a clatter and looked over quickly to a sheepish Avatar, a small pile of steel on the ground at his feet.

"Sorry?"

49. Fertile

Slowly the Earth Kingdom was regaining its fertility. The fields produced more and better crops each year, and the people seemed healthier, no matter where you went. The Water Tribes harvested the seas, which seemed strangely more bountiful than they had before, as if celebrating the peace that had come to the world. The surviving Air Nomads were slowly making their way back into the world, blooming after a long winter. The Fire Nation was struggling back onto its feet after the enorumous loss of life, but under the gentle hand of Fire Lord Iroh it was regaining its former glory, save with a more peaceful bent.

A large export/import was tea, which the Fire Lord found grew very well in certain parts of the Fire Nation.

50. Sokka

"Absolutely not!"

"But--"

"Nope."

"It's--"

"Never!"

Aang simply stared at the young man, his expression changing to one of confusion. "C'mon. It's only a mushroom."

"Nope. I don't to fungi."

"It's not poisonous and it tastes good! Right, Katara?"

Katara looked up sheepishly, having eaten everything in her meal except for the mushrooms.

"HA! Sokka the meat-eating guy: One. Aang the vegetarian: ZERO."

---

What'd you think? Next 50 coming up soon.


	2. 51 to 100

Author: This is the second half of my drabble challenge. I hope that anyone who reads it finds it as entertaining as the first half.

DISCLAIMER: Dude, guys. Avatar isn't mine. I can fangirl all I want and I will be no closer to owning any rights to it.

51. Katara 

Katara didn't quite believe her ears. She peeked into the private garden in the Air Nomad's temple and her mouth fell open.

She had never seen Zuko so..._relaxed_. He was actually smiling, not smirking. She might have even heard him laugh.

As she watched and listened, Zuko laughed (well, it wasn't really an all-out _laugh_, but it was as close as he ever got) again and Katara's heart skipped a beat. If only he laughed more, he'd have so many women after him he'd have to beat them off.

...Or Aang could do it for him.

Katara turned away, blushing heavily and quickly walked away.

52. Iroh

Zuko sat across from Iroh, watching as he drank his tea and looked down at the Pai Sho board.

"How in the world do you beat me so easily?"

"It's simple, dear nephew. When you've known someone as long as I've known you, little things can clue you in to their next move. I know how you think and strategize, as well as how you react. I've nearly won before we even begin to play."

Zuko grumbled, before a small smirk crept across his face.

"You may have won, but I have your lotus tile."

Iroh was so surprised he nearly dropped his tea.

53. Haru

Haru had never met any Firebender he had liked, and the Firebender traveling with the Avatar was no exception. He was rude, a snob, and had a short temper that he barely tried to keep reined in. His opinion changed marginally when the Firebender helped them ward off a group of renegade Fire Nation bandits. The guy was really strong.

His view of the man changed drastically, however, when the bandits recognized him. Why would the Fire Nation _Prince_ bother to help a small Earth Kingdom Village? Haru demanded this and Zuko's eyes had narrowed and his arms had crossed,

"Because they make me look bad."

54. Jet

The boy (Jet?) was really getting on Zuko's nerves. He was having a hard enough time adjusting to a life of enforced poverty without having someone trying to ruin the delicate life that his uncle had made for them. The guy was almost a _fanatic_ about trying to incriminate them and it was annoying. If he hadn't needed to keep his cover and since he wasn't entirely a cold-hearted bastard, he would have found a way to quietly dispose of him, either by throwing him completely off-track or killing him.

Zuko preferred the first, contrary to what propaganda would have the populace believe.

55. Ozai

Zuko walked over to where the Avatar had stood after defeating his father and looked at the ground. His father's body no longer lay there, but he could feel the echoes of his father's anger, pain, and pride. He was left in limbo, uncertain whether to cry his sorrow or his anger. The plethora of emotions that were evoked by the simple fact that his father was dead were too confusing, too much, too _strong_, and he was floundering against the ferocity. He buried his head in his good hand and knelt where his father had been and struggled to find solid ground in his mental landscape.

56. Azula

Zuko pulled the covers over his head and repeated the mantra,

'Azula always lies,' over and over in his head.

His grandfather wouldn't do something so..._mean_...as killing him just to spite his father. Azula had made that up just to scare him; she always did stuff like that. Zuko didn't understand why she always tried to hurt and embarrass him—what had he ever done to her? Most days he tried not to even _talk_ to her, let alone take the time to make her his enemy.

Was that what she was? His enemy?

57. Mai

Zuko hadn't been completely blind as a child; he knew that Mai liked him, but had never cared. She was a _girl_ and girls had cooties. Then she was whisked away to that all-girl's school and Zuko had never seen her again until he had joined forces with Azula. He found he still had no feelings for her, though her crush seemed to have intensified.

He didn't know how she would respond when he asked—nearly begged—for her help in defeating Azula in that final battle under the solar eclipse.

58. Ty Lee

Ty Lee was perplexed by the change in Zuko.

Before he had seemed absolutely sure that he should join forces with Azula; now she saw his resolve faltering, though she was pretty sure that Azula didn't notice. The girl could be pretty blind, especially when it came to the people around her that she was finished with. So she watched Zuko, intrigued, as he ignored Mai's form of faltering flirting and seemed to constantly be thinking of somebody else.

59. Gyatso

"Is the Avatar allowed to care for someone?" Aang asked as he idly played with the toys that had marked him as the Avatar.

Gyasto looked at him and nodded. "Of course. The Avatar is supposed to care for people—you are here for them, not the other way around."

"I...see."

Gyasto got the distinct feeling that was not the type of answer his young charge had been looking for, but couldn't think that he'd be interested in _that_ kind of caring yet.

60. Spirit

Zuko gently reached out and pulled the Avatar's empty body to him. The arrows on his forehead and hands were glowing, so he still knew the young man lived, but constantly worried whenever he crossed into the spirit realm. He needed Aang to return to him and not be lost somewhere within the world of the dead. He belonged to the living world, with him.

61. Wrong

Aang shook his head slowly.

"No? I'm wrong?"

"Yeah."

"You _don't_ like my sister?"

"I like her as a friend, but, no, not the way you're thinking."

"But you had a crush on her for the longest time!"

"Well I, uh, got over it."

"Got over it?" Sokka repeated, obviously disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"Who do you like now, then? Toph?"

Aang shook his head, perhaps a little more emphatically than necessary.

"Then who?"

Aang hesitated, then told him.

Sokka fainted.

62. Right

"Right."

"No, left."

"Who's the one who has lived in the Fire Nation?"

"You. But I _used_ to live here, a hundred-odd years ago."

"Do you really remember that much of your past lives?"

"Um..."

Zuko choked back a snort and looked forward again, riding his horse. "We go the way I want to."

"But I remember this great place--"

63. Yue

Aang gently dragged his hand through the warm water and chuckled as Tui and La nibbled at his fingertips.

Yue had given her life to the Moon Spirit to restore the balance between the elements of Fire and Water, so was responsible, more or less, for the victory of the Water Tribe over the Fire Nation. He had just been the physical form that the Ocean Spirit channeled its power through. She had given her life to protect the people she had loved, or, perhaps, maybe just the man she had loved.

Aang could finally understand that kind of devotion.

64. Meng

Meng looked at the Avatar with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity.

"You want a reading on romance, but not with the floozy?"

"No. No, not her."

"There's another woman in your life then?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

Meng gave him a sidelong glance, then sighed. "I'll see what Aunt Wu can do for you."

The Avatar gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat and she blushed. "Right now," she amended breathlessly.

65. Jojo

The girl introduced herself and Aang stared at her blankly for a moment before grinning to hide his confusion. They began to talk, apparently having met before, and all the while Aang was struggling to place where he knew her from. He was usually very good at remembering faces and names—it was one of the skills, aside from his bending, of which he was proud. So he walked with her a ways before using the sight of an undercover Zuko as an excuse to leave her side.

66. Toph

Toph managed to look extremely confused, an expression that did not come naturally to her.

"What?"

"I need you to help us find Aang. You did it before—you said that his footsteps were very light compared to everyone else."

"Yeah, but, I mean, how hard can it be to find him?"

"Strangely hard," Sokka groused.

"Please?" Katara pleaded.

Toph paused and looked in the direction of Katara's voice.

"Fine, but you guys owe me. It'll be very hard to sift through all the footsteps of everyone in this huge city."

67. June

June snickered and looked at Prince Zuko who held her stare.

"You're employing me again to look for a missing person, but it isn't that girl?"

"No, not that peasant," Zuko affirmed, nearly spitting out the last word.

June smirked. "Who, then?"

"Is that really your business? I'm paying you enough."

"Fine, fine. Just give me whatever you have that smells like your missing person, and we'll be off."

68. Pakku

Pakku was marginally happy to see the Avatar return to their city, but was _very_ unhappy when he saw his traveling companion. The fact that said companion looked equally unhappy was barely noticed.

"Avatar, do you really think you should bring _him_ into the city? Who knows the damage he could cause."

"But he won't. Right, Fire Lord?"

Zuko gave his companion a very sour look. "I won't."

Pakku nearly had a heart attack. Fire Lord?!

69. Gossip

There was no better place to hear gossip that meander through the marketplace of any major city, which was why Zuko was wandering in the Fire Nation capital, hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, wearing the clothes of a trader or peasant.

He needed two things: 1) to find out where the Avatar was and 2) to find a way to get wherever the boy was. There were things that he desperately needed to tell him, but couldn't afford to be recognized, which meant he had to travel like he did during his stint in the Earth Kingdom. With a brief scowl he moved through the crowd, constantly alert for either his name, Azula's, or the Avatar's.

70. Accept

"I can't accept this!"

"Yes, you can."

"But, I'd never use it! You know how I feel about violence."

"I do; you don't have to use it. Keep it on you, though, as a good luck charm, or something." A pause. "You could also use it for less dignified things like cutting food."

A thoughtful silence ensued, to be broken after a moment.

"Okay. I'll take it. But don't blame me if I lose it."

"You won't, though, will you?"

Aang couldn't deny that.

71. Ribbon

Zuko idly played with the ribbon necklace that the water peasant had either lost or forgotten, and thought.

Why had he picked it up in the first place? He had no reason to return it to her, thought the entire thing was tacky (though he _was_ able to recognize the considerable craftsmanship that must have gone into making something so delicate), and it reminded him of the reason _why_ he was chasing after the Avatar. Well, he must have picked it up for a reason that was yet unclear. Perhaps it would lead him to the Avatar...

72. Laugh

Many people had never heard Zuko laugh, while everyone knew exactly how the Avatar sounded. Iroh thought he was probably the only person who had heard Zuko laugh since his mother died. However, when he did laugh these days it wasn't from happiness or pleasure; it was always at someone's expense, or cold and mocking, finding a twisted humor in a situation. Neither were good ways of laughing, but Zuko hadn't had much reason to laugh anyway.

Aang always laughed, but Iroh found that his laughter was as empty as Zuko's.

73. The World

In his dream, Aang straddled the world, looking down on all the inhabitants as they went about their daily live. He saw their trials, their triumphs, their happiness, their pain, and yearned for it all.

'This is why the Avatar is reincarnated as a human,' said a voice (or was it voices?) in his dream, 'so that we may never forget those whom we serve.'

74. No, yes

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"Yes! C'mon, pleeease?"

"Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

75. Royalty

Many people wished they could be royalty; they saw the riches, the power, the ease with which most nobles lived their lives and coveted their status.

Zuko wanted to drag one passer-by and make them being Fire Lord for a day, then ask them how envious they were. Being royalty, especially at his station, wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

76. Peasant

"Stupid Water Tribe peasant," Zuko grouched and Aang looked between Katara and Zuko, obviously on edge.

"Spoiled Fire Nation brat," came the scathing reply.

"Guys, _please_..."

Two pairs of eyes gave him equally disbelieving looks.

"The day I willingly work with that will be the day the world ends."

"I am _not_ a thing!"

Aang could see a bending fight coming on and stepped in between the two. He might get hurt in the process, but he would see them parting in peace, uneasy though it may be.

77. Choice

"It's your choice," the advisor told him, making Zuko frown.

His choice? When had it _ever_ been his choice? If he could freely choose he wouldn't be marrying a woman. Still, at least he had some say in the matter.

It would take some deliberation and he would hate every moment of suspence that he put the women through, but it was unavoidable. He verbally threw the advisor out and put his head in his hands, his regrown hair hiding his face.

He didn't want to make this choice, but the Avatar would understand. Wouldn't he?

78. Past

In the past, he had been feared, pitied, and hated. In the present he was still feared, pitied, and hated, but for completely different reasons.

In the past he had been feared, pitied, and loved. In the present he was still feared, pitied, and loved, but for completely different reasons.

79. Fly

It was official; Zuko _abhorred_ flying. He clung to the rim of Appa's saddle and just looking at Aang sitting on the beast's head without anything but the reins to hold onto made him jittery.

Of course, no-one noticed this, for if they had Zuko would have been ashamed of his self-control. It wasn't good for as renowned a warrior as he to appear weak. Especially when said warrior was also the heir to the Fire Nation's throne.

80. Poor

Zuko hated being poor, which is why he took up the mask of the Blue Spirit. It jarred against his morals, but he was entirely unused to any kind of poverty; even when he was banished he still had money and wielded power.

Though the more he saw of the people around him, the more he realized that being poor was the norm and that his life really had been special.

81. Pain

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass you are?" came the huffed accusation.

Aang looked over his shoulder and grinned widely. "That's mean and untrue."

Zuko gave him a glare that could wither plants and sat down next to him, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I come here to get away from my duties, from being the all-powerful Avatar, savior of the world. I think skipping some duties and avoiding some friends is worth it to keep my sanity intact."

Zuko looked at the Avatar named Aang and couldn't entirely suppress a soft, approving smile.

"I understand." A pause. "Though you're still a pain in the ass."

82. Done

"There. It's done," came the soft voice from behind him.

Zuko had to fight to keep himself and reaching to touch his topknot that was now adorned with the symbol of his station. It was as if he were dreaming, but this time it was _real; h_e felt solid, could hear his heart beating, could feel the adrenaline race through his veins, and the soft, quick breathing of the man standing behind him.

He was now the Fire Lord.

83. History

Zuko vowed to learn from history. He would _never_ put his family or his people through what his great-grandfather, grandfather, and father had put them through. Conquest and power simply weren't worth the cost in life and time and drained valuable resources from the land and people. Zuko promised to forge a future that would put history to shame.

84. Lust

Both had been taught to master their lust when they learned to master their bodies. Zuko was taught that it distracted the master bender, making him vulnerable and weak. Aang had been taught that it would only cause him pain, distracting him from the truths of the world. So when they found themselves confronted with the emotion, neither knew quite what to do.

85. Lost

"Lost? How could he be _lost?_ He's the Avatar! He's kind of important and conspicuous."

"I'm sorry, sir, but—"

Sokka slapped his forehead and sighed as he dragged it down his face. "Where do you think you lost him?"

"Near the palace district." .

"Oh, great. Just where I need him to get lost."

Katara walked up to her brother, some fruit in her hands and gave him an odd look. "What's going on?"

"I _told_ you we should have stayed with Aang! This guy lost him!"

"What? How is that…_possible_?"

86. Spark

It takes only one spark to start a fire. It takes only one touch to establish a connection, one glance to stir something beneath the surface. Neither knew when that spark had formed, but it had grown into a fire neither knew how to control even though both could bend fire with skill and ease, nor did they know when the connection had formed, but they couldn't break it, or ,rather, didn't want to. They were absolutely certain what they had stirred in one another, though—a flame that would never falter.

87. Shelter

The group took shelter in a nearby cave, drenched from the late summer Fire Nation thunderstorm. As they squeezed water out of soaked clothing, a dry voice came from the back of the cave.

"How is it that when I go out of my way to make sure that I won't be disturbed by civilization I find myself in the company of those I was trying to avoid?"

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang all jumped, surprised. Katara immediately had her water at the ready, Toph had assumed a fighting stance and Sokka had his boomerang out before any of them were conscious of doing so.

Aang extended a hand to stop them and looked into the darkness.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" came the reply, and the form attached to the voice walked into the light.

Most of the group tensed even more, though Aang grinned. "Zuko!"

88. Winter

Zuko made it practice to never travel to the North or South poles during winter. He had experienced what they called winter there one time during his search for the Avatar and had been miserable the entire time. The storms that swirled around the area were particularly ferocuoius during then.

At least, that was what he told himself. He refused to admit that he simply didn't want to see the water peasants; they reminded him too much of what he had lost.

89. Spring

It was the spring after the final battle against the Fire Nation, and Aang was lying on Appa's back as they flew, staring idly at the clouds. The battle had taken less effort than he had thought it would. There was no heavy opposition to his and his group's progress towards the waiting Fire Lord Ozai, which he hadn't noticed at the time, but puzzled over now.

Why had that been the case? He hadn't even run into Azula.

He sat up quickly, his mouth falling open. Zuko had been declared missing, assumed killed in combat. His sister was discovered on the verge of death by a number of Earthbenders, and had been quickly disposed of, but her brother was never found and with Azula dead, no-one knew what had happened to him.

Could _he_ have made their entry into the castle that easy?

90. Summer

Summer in the Fire Nation was murder for the visiting Water Tribe dignitaries, who were unused to the humid, sticky heat. Zuko had chosen the season especially because of the discomfort it would cause his guests; the weather that he was immune to would drive the summit to end quickly for the sanity of all others concerned.

Aang knew of his reasoning and disapproved, but wasn't about to tell Zuko he was wrong, since he hated the gathering as much as the Fire Prince. All the ceremony and word games gave him a headache.

91. Fall

There were speeches all across the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes about the fall of the Fire Nation and how it promised only a bright future for them. The Avatar looked on sadly, knowing in his heart that if the newly created imbalance was allowed to stay there would be another long, tiring war, which he wished to avoid with his entire being. He didn't want any other Avatar to go through the sorrow that he had gone through, seeing every last one of their friends fall in battle to protect them.

92. Vows

They pledged to each other in the night, locked away their fidelity in their hearts, vowing that though they may be required to marry another that they would always belong only to each other. It was a tacit agreement with no pomp or ceremony, just the sanctity of two hearts starting to beat as one.

93. Grow

Aang was pleased to see how quickly the Air Nomad community was growing ever since they had come out of hiding. People looked to him for guidance and teachings in the techniques of a hundred years prior when the Air Nomads were a proud and flourishing community that did not have to hide what they did. He was content and happy now that the world was growing in peace and health without him having to nearly kill himself to heal the leftover wounds.

94. He

"He has your eyes."

"Surprisingly. You'd think that they'd simply be brown, that being the dominat color in this nation."

"But your family has always had golden eyes. It must be in the blood or something."

"I suppose."

A pleased gurgle was all that broke the comfortable silence.

"Raise him well. Don't put him through the same shit that your dad put you through."

"Trust me. That will never happen," came the vehement reply.

95. She

"She's cute."

"She's a terror."

"Aw, you're just exaggerating."

"_You_ don't have to live with her."

"Well...yeah. Still. You need to be more patient, that's all."

There was a long pause that bespoke intense disbelief.

"Okay, yeah, that was a dumb thing to say. Still, she's just a toddler. You have to teach her to be better behaved."

"One day I'm going to let you babysit her and then tell me how easy she is to take care of and teach."

96. Celebrate

The celebrations for the remembrance of the end of the war were different in each country, and all had very different meanings to their inhabitants.

In the Water Tribes, they celebrated the restoration of a balance between all the elements.

In the Earth Kingdom they celebrated their freedom from oppression.

In the Air Nomads they celebrated the rebirth of their order.

The Fire Nation had no real reason to celebrate, so the excuse to get drunk was the end of an era of tyrany beneath the former Fire Lord Ozai and the peace they had gained.

Zuko didn't celebrate. Too many sad things had happened on that day to warrant any celebration. Instead, he visited the graves of those who had fallen, placing incense and offerings of traditional festival foods before the markers.

97. Older

He was older, wiser, and found himself growing out the seemingly necessary thin goatee to go with an aging Airbender.

He was older, stronger, but always tired. He was being buried underneath the responsibility that he was born into.

Together they aged, seeing the end of their era and the beginning of a new, brighter one; at least in their eyes.

98. Never

"Never," Zuko snarled.

Aang stretched languidly over him, pillowing his head on Zuko's chest.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's an awful answer."

Zuko frowned darkly, and Aang grinned up at him. "Come on. I've _told_ you how it feels. You've seen me. How could it be bad to try?"

"It's undignified."

Aang grinned mischeviously. "You're just scared."

Zuko looked at him in disbelief, before saying, "I am _never_ scared."

"Then will you do it?"

99. Regrets?

Regrets? Of course he had them. Who didn't? They weighed on him a little more heavily than most, he thought; perhaps because his mistakes mattered more, him being the Avatar and all. He regretted his inability to heal, his ability to always understand what people were saying, and that he never told the one person who mattered most in his life what they had meant to him.

100. Death

Death was always hard to deal with, but it was even worse when someone dear to your heart died. Aang watched as Zuko's eldest son walked up to the funeral pyre, hand trembling. Aang sympathized, so he stood up and walked behind the young man, steadying his hand, to the surprise of all assembled.

"Avatar, sir," the young man stuttered.

"Come. Your father belongs with the spirits now. Let's release him from his last tie to the mortal world."

Zuko's son nodded and the two proceeded together, committing father and lover to the spirit realmn.


End file.
